Labirinto
by Marjarie
Summary: Aqui é o lugar onde personagens detestáveis encontram o que merece! Com a gangue que adora detonar com os vilões.


**Labirinto**

'Eu sou demais... – Yamazato dizia enquanto admirava-se no espelho. - linda, poderosa e posso ter qualquer garoto aos meus pés.'

'Fica quieta.' – uma misteriosa voz surgiu das sombras. – 'Você está me causando náuseas.'

'Quem está aí?' – a cobra perguntou assustada.

Silêncio.

'Não deve ser nada'. – falou olhando por cima do ombro, logo voltando a se virar para o espelho, é quando vê algo escrito em vermelho:

PREPARE-SE PARA O SEU FIM.

'Pa... parece... sangue... Sangue? – seus olhos arregalaram infinitamente - AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'

_LLL_

Algum tempo depois, em outro fanfic.

'Deixe-me pensar... – Yuka dizia com sua habitual expressão ofídia - o que posso aprontar com a nerd da Kinomoto amanhã?'

'Você não vai aprontar nada, simplesmente porque não haverá amanhã para você.' – a mesma voz misteriosa surgiu nos aposentos da Naja.

'O... o quê?' – Yuka ficou com os olhos muito abertos.

De repente, as luzes se apagam e ruídos assustadores são escutados.

'O que está havendo? – a garota já estava totalmente desesperada - Quem está aí?'

'HAHAHAHA'

'A... ah...' – a cobra tremia feito vara verde.

Então, as luzes voltam a ascender, revelando a mensagem na parede.

PREPARE-SE PARA O SEU FIM.

'Isso é sangue! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

CATAPLOFT caiu estatelada no chão.

_LLL_

Marjarie, a chefona da gangue dos resmungões, logo depois de ter visitado as odiosas criaturas ria até se acabar. Era tão divertido aprontar com vilões.

'Cada grito que elas deram... hahaha... e ainda... confundiram catchup com sangue... hahahaha... realmente, eu fiz bem em guardar aqueles saches que sobraram do almoço.' - Controlando as risadas, encara o youkai sério ao seu lado. - 'Hey Hiei, se anima!'

'Hn.'

'Você está sempre sério demais...' – a garota falou suspirando.

'Hn!'

'Então... – resolveu não insistir, Hiei não parecia muito disposto a conversar. – 'vamos para a segunda parte do plano.' - Pegou o celular e fez uma ligação que foi rapidamente atendida. - 'Heero, pode buscar as encomendas!'

_'Hn!' _– resmungo afirmativo por parte de Heero.

'Aiai, esses dois só sabem resmungar...' – Marjarie falou ao finalizar a ligação.

'Hn' – mais um resmungo de Hiei.

'Buáááááá' – a garota derramava lágrimas torrenciais enquanto batia com a cabeça na parede.

Passado tempo suficiente para que Marjarie criasse um galo no meio da testa, Heero chega, arrastando duas garotas que esperneavam desesperadas.

'Valeu Heero!' – Marjarie deixou o drama de lado rapidinho e correu até o piloto - 'E agora...' - olhou de modo maléfico para as cobras. - 'Eu preparei uma vingancinha para vocês.'

Yuka e Yamazato se abraçaram apavoradas, enquanto isso, uma figura vestida de negro se aproximou.

'Ah, não! – Yamazato gritou com voz esganiçada - Será que ele é nosso carrasco?'

'Tira o olho gordo, porque ele não é nada seu!' – Marjarie falou emburrada enquanto abraçava o youkai de modo possessivo.

'Estamos de olho é nesse bonitão de olhos azuis.' Yuka falou, dando uma piscadela para Heero.

'Vá procurar outro soldado perfeito, porque esse aqui já tem dona!' – a chefona gritou após se atirar feito uma maluca em frente ao piloto.

Heero apenas rodou os olhos

'Onde é que eu fui amarrar o meu gundam...'

Yamazato e Yuka continuaram analisando Heero dos pés à cabeça, com sorrisos muito suspeitos.

'Agora chega!' – Marjarie ficou mais que indignada, correu até as criaturas e saiu arrastando-as pelas orelhas. - 'Agora eu vou explicar as regras do jogo... À frente de vocês há um labirinto super especial...'

'E eu com isso!' – Yamazato cruzou os braços, indiferente.

'Pois você vai se importar e muito com esse labirinto.' – Marjarie mal escondia o sorriso mau.

Reunindo toda a força adquirida na prática da queda de braço, atirou as cobras dentro do labirinto e correu para fechar os pesados portões.

'Há há...' – falou triunfante após fechar o último cadeado. – 'agora eu quero ver essas duas saírem.'

'Tirem-me daqui!' – Ao ver que estava realmente presa, Yuka ficou totalmente histérica, começando a bater e unhar o portão - 'UAAAHHHH!'

'Pois fique sabendo que eu vou chamar o meu namorado!' – Yamazato também começou a berrar. – 'Como é que é mesmo o nome dele? Bah! Não importa! O importante é que ele é cheio da grana!'

'Podem gritar o quanto quiserem!' – a chefona subiu no muro que cercava o labirinto, juntamente com Hiei e Heero. – 'Só existe uma saída, e para alcançá-la vocês terão que passar por alguns obstáculos...'

'Pois eu vou escalar esses muros!' - Yuka arregaçou as mangas e começou, ou melhor, tentou subir, pois mal se apoiou na parede e começou a deslizar, acabando embolada no chão.

'E nem adianta tentar escalar,' – Marjarie era toda sorriso – 'pois essas paredes então muito bem untadas com azeite... E agora, podem ir procurar a saída' - começou a espantá-las com a mão. - 'Vão logo! Xô! Xô!'

Bufando, e no caso de Yuka, chorando por ter manchado seu vestido com azeite, ambas começaram a caminhar, sendo acompanhadas por Hiei, Heero e Marjarie que transitavam tranqüilamente sobre as paredes.

'Quando eu sair, acabo com a raça daquela branquela.' – Yamazato falou em um grunhido.

'E eu pego aquele bonitão de jeito...' – Yuka retornou no mesmo tom de voz.

Continuaram conversando venenosamente até alcançarem uma bifurcação.

'Direita!'

'Esquerda!'

Gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

'Pois eu digo que vamos para direita!' - Yuka, se achando a dona do pedaço, entrou no caminho, sendo seguida momentos depois pela coral. Continuaram caminhando, acreditando que no final das contas, aquele labirinto não tinha armadilha nenhuma. Foi quando algo surgiu diante de seus olhos.

'Aaaahhhh! Que monstro é esse?' – as cobras gritaram em uníssono.

'Esse é um dos dóceis animais que o Hagrid conseguiu.' – Marjarie explicou tranqüilamente.

'Dóceis?' - Yuka e Yamazato estavam de olhos arregalados, encarando a enorme e feia criatura.

'Hehehe... brincadeirinha... esse é o explosivim, queima, explode e tritura quem se aproximar... Uma verdadeira máquina de tortura.' – a chefona começou a esfregar uma mão na outra, totalmente encantada com o três em um que Hagrid emprestou.

Com um estampido, o explosivim foi para cima das cobras que fugiram correndo desesperadas.

'Vai lá explosivim!' – Marjarie começou a torcida – 'Pega elas!'

Provocando uma pequena explosão, a animal conseguiu atingir as fujonas que acabaram sendo jogadas longe, totalmente chamuscadas.

'Eu quero ir para casaaaaaa...' – Akio sentou e chorou.

'Corre, senão o bicho pega!' – Yuka, um pouquinho mais esperta, continuou a correr.

O três em um se aproximou e conseguiu chamuscar mais um pouco os cabelos da Yamazato antes que ela levantasse e saísse correndo feito louca.

'Explosivim! Explosivim!' – Marjarie agora saltitava feliz enquanto agitava vários pompons.

'De onde vieram esses pompons?' – Heero perguntou com uma expressão de "estou no meio de malucos" enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado a outro. A garota apenas continuou com seus saltos de chefe de torcida.

'Será interessante derrotar aquela criatura...' – Hiei falou totalmente alheio à Marjarie saltitante, observando com atenção o explosivim seguindo as cobras que já se afastavam para longe.

'Vamos segui-las!' – a garota toda faceira começou a puxá-los pelo braço.

A dupla de detestáveis continuou com sua corrida pela sobrevivência até alcançarem um corredor sem saída.

'Porcaria de labirinto!' – deixando toda a pose de lado, Yuka deu um chutão na parede, conseguindo apenas machucar o dedão.

'Se tivéssemos ido pela esquerda conforme EU sugeri, isso não estaria acontecendo.' – Yamazato rapidamente deu meia volta e continuou com a corrida.

'Ah! Cala a boca!' – a Naja estava realmente mal-humorada quando tornou a correr.

Entraram em um outro corredor e finalmente pararam ao perceberem que não estavam mais em perigo.

'Finalmente elas chegaram na área XN246.' – Heero falou no seu tom profissional.

'Tradução, por favor.' – veio o pedido de Marjarie.

'É ali que estão as bombas que você pediu para eu preparar.'

'Então, detona elas, Heero!'

Com um meio sorriso, o piloto acionou os potentes explosivos. Foi naja e coral pra tudo quanto é lado.

'Heero, você é demais!' – a garota estava totalmente maravilhada.

'Eu sei!' – o soldado perfeito respondeu sem a menor modéstia.

'Hn!' – Hiei resmungou com a expressão fechada.

'Você também, meu youkai fofo!'

No labirinto, a dupla de cobras se levantava ainda vendo estrelas na frente dos olhos.

'Ai, alguém anotou a placa do caminhão que acabou de me atropelar?...' – foi a única pergunta que a Naja conseguiu formular.

Yamazato apenas voltou a caminhar sendo seguida por uma Yuka ainda tonta. Continuaram seu torturante caminho, passando por lama, pedregulhos, plantas carnívoras e youkais famintos.

'Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!' – Akio corria adoidada com os braços levantados.

'De onde saíram esses monstros?' – Yuka conseguiu fôlego para perguntar em meio aos berros.

'Isso foi um presentinho meu...' – Hiei comentou casualmente.

As duas continuaram correndo e gritando até alcançarem um local infestado de cobras e com areia movediça logo à frente, deram meia volta, mas viram os terríveis youkais se aproximando.

'E agora? É o nosso fim!' – Yamazato estava com a voz totalmente esganiçada.

'Não! Eu não admito a derrota!' – Yuka reuniu forças, pegou a maior jibóia que encontrou, a amarrou num galho a saiu à la Tarzan - 'OOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOUUUUUU!'

'Hey, me espera!' – Akio grudou-se na jibóia e também escapou, deixando os youkais furiosos para trás.

'Eu sabia que devia ter cortado aquele galho!' – a chefona deu um soco indignado no ar.

Yuka e Yamazato na hora começaram a fazer uma estranha dança de guerra.

'As armadilhas não são de nada! Nãnãnãnã!'

'GGRRRRRRR'

'Oi bonitão!' – Yuka ousou dizer enquanto acenava para Heero.

'ARGH!' – Marjarie estava a ponto de espumar de raiva – 'Agora eu acabo com a raça dela!'

'Como se você fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa...' – Yuka continuou falando de modo insolente.

'Não me irrite!'

A Naja apenas começou a soltar uma risadinha irritante. Agora já era demais! A chefona deixou toda a compostura de lado e se preparou para voar no pescoço da criatura. Heero foi quem evitou que Marjarie cometesse um assassinato, impedindo-a de se atirar, lançando em seguida um olhar congelante na direção de Yuka.

'Se você der valor à sua vida, fecha essa boca e não dirija mais a palavra à Marjarie.'

'Si...sim senhor...' – foi a única coisa que Yuka conseguiu balbuciar ainda em estado congelado.

'Meu herói!' – a chefona exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

'Só cumpri com a minha missão.'

Logo as duas voltaram a caminhar, ainda traumatizadas com o super olhar de Heero, não demorou muito para que chegassem em uma nova bifurcação.

'Esquerda!'

'Direita!'

Novamente gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

'Ah não! Dessa vez vamos pelo caminho que eu escolher!' – Yamazato falou de modo autoritário.

'Nada disso, quem manda aqui sou eu!'

'Manda nada!' – a Coral retrucou, batendo o pé no chão – 'Da outra vez nós fomos pelo seu caminho e demos de cara com o explo-sei lá o quê. Vamos pela esquerda e tenho dito!' - empinou o nariz e começou a caminhar pelo caminho da direita, deu alguns passos e logo parou envergonhada. - 'Ops... é que eu sou canhota.' - Ignorando as irritantes risadinhas de Yuka, deu meia volta e começou a percorrer o caminho escolhido.

Não demorou muito para que outro dos adoráveis animaizinhos de Hagrid surgisse à frente da dupla.

'Eu falei pra gente não vir por aqui...' – Yuka reclamou entre dentes.

'Não é hora para isso... Devemos enfrenta-lo!'

'Tá louca? Essa aranha é monstruosa!' – a voz da Naja já começava a esganiçar.

'Mas não passa de uma aranha...' – Akio falou confiante – 'é hora do plano A' - as duas retiraram os sapatos e jogaram com força na criatura que não chegou nem a sentir cócegas.

'Mais alguma idéia brilhante?' – Yuka falou irônica.

'É óbvio que sim... hora do plano B' - ambas juntaram todas as pedrinhas que encontraram por perto e começaram atirar.

'Sai daqui!' – Yuka já estava ficando histérica - 'Se manda bicho feio!'

Mas a aranha não se abalou com as insignificantes pedrinhas jogadas em sua direção e começou a avançar.

Yuka começou a tremer desesperadamente.

'E agora?'

'Não vejo saída...' – Yamazato falou como se fosse um herói de guerra – 'é hora do plano Z...'

'Não! Aquele plano?' – Yuk aparecia surpresa.

'Exatamente.' – Akio falou concordando com a cabeça.

Hiei começou a olhar seriamente para a dupla, Heero ficou imaginando o que elas fariam agora, Marjarie permaneceu babando olhando para os fofos ao seu lado.

Yamazato e Yuka encararam seu oponente, estralaram o pescoço, olharam uma para a outra e...

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' - começaram a correr amalucadas deixando a aranha com uma gotinha na cabeça para trás.

'E eu achando que elas fariam algo poderoso...' – Hiei e Heero falaram enquanto recuperavam-se do tombo que levaram.

Marjarie finalmente saiu do transe babão em que se encontrava.

'Perdi alguma coisa?'

_LLL_

As detestáveis criaturas correram mais algum tempo até perceberem que a aranha estava longe, então passaram a caminhar devagar recuperando o fôlego. Logo o trio já estava seguindo-as de perto.

Continuaram percorrendo os intermináveis corredores e caindo em diversas armadilhas.

'O que é aquilo caindo?' – Yamazato gritou, olhando para cima.

'É melaço.' – Marjarie respondeu imensamente feliz.

'AAAAHHHHHH' – a dupla de cobras gritou outra vez e logo recomeçou a correr, escapando do melaço, mas sendo atingida pela próxima armadilha, piche.

'Eu não agüento mais!' – Yamazato já estava pirando - 'O que eu fiz para merecer isso?' – gritou, descabelando-se.

'E você ainda pergunta?' - a chefona respondeu – 'E agora continuem caminhando porque eu ainda não estou satisfeita com o pouco que vocês sofreram.'

'Pouco?' – Yuka perguntou quase sem voz.

'Pois eu não dou nem mais um passo!' – Yamazato cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz.

Marjarie achou que já era suficiente, havia agüentado as duas por tempo demais.

'Muito bem...' – falou suspirando – 'Hiei, pode destruir tudo.'

'Finalmente!' – o youkai começou a retirar lentamente as ataduras do braço direito, invocando as chamas do mundo das trevas - 'Chamas negras mortais!' - um imponente dragão negro surgiu arrasando tudo em seu caminho.

Yuka e Yamazato, sem voz para gritar, começaram a correr, quebrando todos os recordes de velocidade, desviando de tudo que era lançado em sua direção, até avistarem a saída, mas um lago fedorento impedia o avanço das duas.

'ERGH! Essa água não é potável!' – a Naja falou com cara de nojo.

'Eu não entro nisso aí...' – a Coral também reclamou, tapando o nariz.

'O dragão tá chegando!' – Yuka exclamou, após olhar por cima do ombro – 'Entre a higiene e a sobrevivência, fico com o segundo!' - pegando fôlego, mergulhou com tudo e começou a nadar desesperadamente.

Yamazato, sem saída, mergulhou também. Começaram a nadar nado livre, peito, cachorrinho, tudo ao mesmo tempo para ver se iam mais rápido. Foram minutos tensos para as cobras que sentiam mordidas de bichos não identificáveis dentro do lago, até que conseguiram atravessar, voltando a correr até a saída, escapando por pouco das chamas negras.

'Conseguimos!' – Yamazato falou, ofegante.

Yuka ia abrir a boca para responder quando viu algo grudado em seu braço.

'Isso... não é o que penso que é... é?' – na hora começou a se apavorar.

Yamazato olhou bem para o ser no braço da colega.

'É uma sanguessuga!'

'Ah!' - Yuka começou o chilique – 'Tira isso de mim!'

'Eu não!'

'Aaahhhh!' - em total desespero, Yuka pegou a coral pelos ombros e começou a sacudir - 'Tira! Tira!' - foi quando percebeu o novo morador da testa da Yamazato. - 'Tem uma sanguessuga na sua testa também!'

'NÃO! – Yamazato também começou a ter ataque. - Ah!' Que nojo! Que nojo!'

'Que pena...' - Marjarie falou, aproximou-se da dupla que nesse momento sapateava loucamente – 'a nossa diversão terminou... mas e aí garotas, que tal mais uma rodada de torturas?' - finalizou com um sorriso malvado.

Não demorou meio segundo para que as cobras parassem a gritaria e saíssem correndo, com sanguessuga e tudo, para pegar um portal, um trem, o que fosse que as levasse de volta para o conforto e tranqüilidade de suas fics.

'Mas eu acho que elas merecem sofrer um pouco mais...' – a garota comentou casualmente, vendo as criaturas correndo para longe.

'Quem sabe um ataque com o Wing Zero?' – Heero sorriu malvadamente.

'Ou da minha katana?' – Hiei, já recuperado da energia gasta nas chamas negras, também sorriu de modo cruel.

'Isso seria demais!'

_LLL_

N/A

Olá galera!

Escrevi essa historinha p expressar minha raiva de duas odiosas personagens de fics... a Yuka (Naja) de Poderia ser diferente – transformações, fic da Patty Sayuri Suyama e a Akio Yamazato (Coral) de Suteki da ne, fic da Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Esses fics são ótimos e essas vilãs, detestáveis, espero q tenham gostado da torturinha hehe

Quero mandar beijos p minha maninha querida Patty... beijão maninha, estou com muitas saudades!

Tb, p minha querida maninha Rô... brigadão por revisar esse fic. Muito obrigada mesmo!

E, claro, beijos para minhas fofas e queridas sobrinhas Lu e Sammy!

Tchauzinho!


End file.
